


She Likes

by valenstyne



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, vague implications of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenstyne/pseuds/valenstyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things Dorothy likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Likes

**Author's Note:**

> She takes the fire, and turns it down low; she takes the night and makes it not so cold ~Dar Williams, “Wilder Than Her”

Dorothy likes to provoke Relena, with words or touch; she likes to see Relena blush, to hear her gasp in shock or pleasure. 

She likes to have Relena’s body trembling under hers, all smooth skin and hot breath shaping the syllables of her name over and over; she likes to reduce the prim and poised Vice Foreign Minister to something wild and wanton. She likes to know that Relena is not the spun-sugar construct she appears to be in her full diplomatic regalia, all shining buttons and fine fabric, but in fact just as human underneath as anyone else. 

She likes knowing that she is the only one who has ever seen Relena this way, perhaps the only one who ever will.

But Dorothy also likes the moments when the wildness fades and Relena’s softness shines thorough, gentle touches reminding Dorothy that she too can relax, take down the barriers she has built around herself, at least for now. She likes having the comfort of closing her eyes and letting Relena soothe away her fears; she likes to know that she will not be alone in the morning.

She likes being finally at peace.


End file.
